Toxic
by CanonCannon
Summary: "Because, Malfoy," Dominique spat, stubbing out her cigarette on the harsh, concrete wall. "We're too alike. We're acidic and bitter and broken and it's /toxic/ ." (rated M for suggestive comments and strong language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! I know, I know, I haven't posted in donkeys years. But today happens to be my friend Lilly's Birthday (!) and as a gift I wrote this for her, as we spend many a bus journeys talking about such things! I love you millions, Lilly, I hope you have a nice meal at Jamie's!**

 **So without further ado...**

* * *

"Oh Scorpius, I'm so glad that you're coming to spend summer with me and Al!" Rose Weasley declared, as she led him by the hand through the crowd to where her family was waiting. "I mean, you've been over before, but never as my _boyfriend_!"

"Trust me, you could not be any gladder than I," Scorpius Malfoy replied sweetly, giving the statuesque red-head's hand a squeeze. She let out a breathy chuckle, before they stopped at the expanding cluster of Weasley-Potters, all with broad smiles on their faces. Well, all accept one.

Dominique Weasley – despite her unearthly good looks – looked like she was having about as much fun as a Hippogriff in a petting zoo. Whilst she did not look disgusted, her jaw was tense, her heavy brows were furrowed and her crimson lips were pouting ever so slightly. It had completely slipped Scorpius's mind that _she_ would be there; given that she was the polar opposite of every one of her cousins.

But there was no time for Scorpius to send her one of his world famous smirks as he usually did when he saw her, as he was pulled into hugs and handshakes from Rose's aunts and uncles. They all welcomed him graciously, and he didn't notice any of them turn their noses up at him because of his surname.

"You look cheery," Scorpius said under his breath to the blonde as he slid into the magically expanded car seat, earning him an irritated eye-roll and scoff. Dominique opened her mouth to make an inevitably witty remark, but shut it abruptly as Rose squashed in next to the young Malfoy, giving him a quick pec on the cheek.

James Sirius and Fred began talking in hushed whispers – no doubt scheming for an elaborate summer prank – leaving Ron, Hermione, George and Bill to try and strike up conversation with the four remaining silent teens.

"So, Dom, how do you think your O. went?" Bill queried, briefly turning his attention from the road to his youngest daughter, his green eyes flickering with boyish vigour.

"Fucking brilliant." She grinned, her eyes drifting over the Potter boys and onto the rolling countryside out the window. "I reckon I got an Outstanding in Transfiguration and Charms."

"That's fantastic, sweetheart!" Bill exclaimed enthusiastically (obviously having given up on trying to tame his daughter's language), with murmurs of 'well done' emitting from her uncles and a squeal of excitement from her Aunt Hermione.

"What about you, Scorpius?" Ron asked, trying his best to keep his fatherly concern rid from his tone of voice – and failing quite spectacularly. Hermione shot him a look that Scorpius couldn't comprehend.

"I-uh, yeah, no I-um, I think I did reasonably well in Potions." Scorpius chocked out, ignoring the snort Dominique gave.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Scorpius. Your parents must be very proud," Hermione said, smiling kindly at him, her earnest brown eyes sparkling in a way not too dissimilar to her daughter's. Despite her kind words, the atmosphere in the car turned icy and even James and Fred stopped conferring and turned to look at the blonde boy. Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Yes, they're both really, really happy for me. Especially my mother; she was in Ravenclaw."

"Oh yes, Astoria – is it?" Hermione countered. Scorpius replied with a single nod.

For a minute or two, the car was silent, with only the Weird Sisters' rattling out through the old radio.

"Wait, don't you know Scorpius's dad? Draco?" Dominique leaned forward to ask Ron and Hermione, her voice feigning innocence. "Wasn't he in the same year as you two? Seems a bit odd that you didn't cross paths."

Hermione's hand tightened on the steering wheels, turning her knuckles an unpleasant shade of white while Ron clenched his jaw and fiddled with a knob until the volume increased. Dominique sat back in her seat, the corners of her mouth curling up in a satisfied smile.

James and Fred returned to their private conversation that George would inevitably chip into at some point, knowing his natural antics. Albus pulled out a thick, hardback book on runes, Dominique plugged in some earbuds and fiddled with her iPod and Rose nattered away about the school year to her mum: leaving Scorpius to look out of the window and wonder what the hell he just got himself into. One thing was for sure, this summer at the Burrow was going to be an eventful one.

. : ~ * ~ : .

 _Knock, knock._

Scorpius looked up from where he was sat on his pull-out bed in his shared room with Albus and over to the door when Rose was standing, a broad smile etched onto her face.

"Dinner's nearly ready."

She looked gorgeous, with her red hair falling down in curls to frame her face, a large Weasley-Jumper (knitted by none-other than Molly Weasley herself) and a pair of denim shorts, showing off her long, legs, dotted with freckles much like the rest of my body.

"Hey, beautiful." Scorpius said as she walked towards him, looking rather like a lovesick puppy. Rose sat in his lap and pressed a kiss to his awaiting lips. Scorpius could almost see Dominique miming being sick into her cereal as she so often does at school when she sees the couple interact.

He wrapped his hands around her slender frame and deepened the kiss, floating away from reality as her thumbs stroked the side of his face and her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Scorpius leant back, and soon enough Rose was on top of him and his hands had travelled up her skirt and in her hair.

"I hate to break up this intimate moment," Dominique said from the landing. "But it looks like the pair of you are quite hungry and it just so happens that dinner is served."

Rose sat up quickly and, breathing heavily, scrambled off of her boyfriend. Scorpius merely ran a hand through his hair and glared and Dominique, who smugly turned on her heel and descended down the stairs.

"Ugh, she's such a bitch!" Rose huffed, attempting to smooth her hair that was currently the same colour as her face. Scorpius agreed hastily, and they both head downstairs trying not to look at all suspicious and failing drastically.

"There you two are!" Molly Weasley proclaimed as they ducked through the doorway and into the dining room. "I've served the pair of you plates already. Now, Rose, I know what you like, but I'm afraid Scorpius I don't know your preference so I just put a little bit of everything on there for you and-"

"It looks delicious Mrs Weasley." Scorpius reassured her, taking his plate from her graciously and sitting down next to Albus, who was already tucking into his roast potatoes that were positively drowning in gravy.

"Scorpius, 'Ermione was just telling me that your Aunt is zee Daphne Greengrass?" said a woman with such breath-taking beauty that it had to be Dominique's mother, Fleur.

"Yes, she's my mother's older sister. She'll be thrilled to hear she's known amongst a family as prestigious as your own." Rose stroked his arm lovingly and Mr Weasley looked as if he could burst with pride. However, there's always one that finds this sort of thing incredibly cheesy and cringey, and on queue Dominique sighed heavily.

Scorpius's eyes flickered over to her, and his breath caught in his throat at how carelessly beautiful she looked.

Her silvery-blonde hair was shimmering in the sunset and cascaded over and down her shoulders in soft, gentle waves. She was wearing a white, low cut crop top with skinny straps that contrasted fantastically with her golden skin and showed off her collar bone. The low light cast deep valleys beneath her cheekbones and flickered in her bright green eyes, framed with long, dark lashes.

Suddenly, Scorpius became aware of his staring and began shovelling mash potato into his mouth, hoping no-one had noticed. Or more specifically, hoping Rose hadn't noticed.

The rest of dinner passed with ease, and Scorpius didn't find it hard to converse with all of the Weasley family that was in a two - three person radius of himself, and only choking on his broccoli when he saw Dominique lean over to get the gravy and got a great view of her cleavage. Rose rubbed his back unknowingly and he smiled gratefully at her, but with a feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach, which he decided to ignore.

* * *

 **For those of you who have read this far - thank you for reading! I've never really shipped Dominique and Scorpius before (I always thought she'd be a lot older to be honest) but I quite like them now, and I hope you do too!**

 **Please Review! It makes my day, even if it's just four measly words!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Mardy Bum

**Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! My week has been surprisingly hectic considering the whole year is winding down and will soon be drawn to a close.**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed - I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

Breakfast – as Scorpius discovered – was a very interesting affair in the Weasley household. Being an early riser, Scorpius would often be the first down to the kitchen, where undoubtedly Mrs Weasley would already be cooking up a great feast of bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, mushrooms and any other breakfast food imaginable.

Bill Weasley would often be next up, strolling into the room and grabbing a hash brown and giving his mum a peck on the cheek, with a boyish grin plastered across his face when she would hit him lightly with the tea towel.

Then the rest of the Weasley clan would dribble in and out, some looking refreshed, others looking like they had -5 hours of sleep, filling their plates with whatever tickled their fancy. Rose was one of the last up, often coinciding with her Dad, and would always have a plate loaded full of bacon, egg and chips.

As for Dominique – well, Scorpius was trying his best to avoid her since his guilty staring at dinner, so he'd like to say he didn't know when and what, but he'd be lying, because she'd trample down the stairs at quarter to seven in a tiny high neck tank top and sleep shorts that hardly covered her arse, and slide onto the counter next to her Grandmother, munch on Marmite toast and prattle on about her weird and wonderful dreams. To try and make sure she didn't he liked her - because that'd be false, right? - Scorpius tried to poke fun at her where possible, despite the fact it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

However, this breakfast was a very different one, as it was the day that the soon-to-be 6th years would get their O.W.L results, and for this, Scorpius had to floo home to the Malfoy Mansion – not to be confused with Malfoy Manor, that his father promptly demolished following the end of the Second Wizarding War, because it was filled with such dark and demonic memories. Draco Malfoy had persuaded his son to return for this morning partially so there was no confusion with where the owls carrying the results would go, and because his wife Astoria practically demanded that she be there for her son.

Overall, Scorpius was quite happy with his results;

 _Astronomy: A_

 _Arithmacy: O_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: A_

 _Charms: E_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: E_

 _Divination: D_

 _Herbology: A_

 _History of Magic: P_

 _Muggle Studies: E_

 _Potions: O_

 _Transfiguration: E_

Mainly his Potions and Arthimacy grades, as they were his favourite subjects and he studied extra especially hard for those two exams. He was also relieved to remember that he was an only child, as his Mother sharply attacked him with hugs and kisses as soon as she'd read his results. Draco Malfoy, who was not known for being tactile, gave his son a big hug, saying he was very proud with his Muggle Studies result. Talk about a Pheonix being reborn from the ashes.

"Write to us once a week if you can," Astoria said, leaning up to push a lock of scruffy blonde hair out of Scorpius's face and kissing him on the cheek. "And please thank Molly again for us for having you. It's awfully kind of her to have you for the summer, though I am going to miss you."

"Certainly, mother. Have a good time in Majorca."

"Well, you'd best be off. Give my love to Rose, will you?"

"Of course, Mother."

And so he left feeling rather chuffed with himself, and glad that his parents were so supportive about everything, genuinely hoping they have a good time together. However, it was quite a different scene at the Burrow when Scorpius flooed back, results in hand and a broad grin plastered on his face.

"BOAST ABOUT YOUR FUCKING O. ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL SHOVE YOUR WAND SO FAR UP YOUR POMPOUS LITTLE ARSE THAT SPARKS WILL BE FLYING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Scorpius heard Dominique yell, her voice dripping with anger and frustration. Gingerly, he walked into the kitchen where Dominique had her wand at Rose's throat and was glaring at her so intensely that it made even Scorpius feel intimidated. Her face was set in a stony expression and her eyes held so much hatred you could practically feel the negative charge sneaking into the room.

Rose squeaked out an apology and scurried out of the room, and it became evident that they had been arguing long before Scorpius's arrival, probably starting with a smug comment from Rose and snarky retort from Dominique.

Albus crept over and they exchanged results silently, not wanting to set Dominique off. Scorpius glanced down at the parchment. Only one 'O' for Al – Ancient Runes – but unlike Scorpius, he got all pass grades, and everything he needed to become a curse breaker like he so aspired to be. They congratulated each other, before Albus snuck out of the room, leaving Scorpius alone with Dominique: a situation that he'd both been dreading and longing for, though he didn't quite realise it.

Unsure of what to say, Scorpius walked over to the sink, where he took a glass off the draining board and went to fill it up, before he felt a hand take it off him and replace it with a dry glass from the cabinet. Confused, he muttered a word of thanks in response.

"Fucking hell, Scorp it's just a glass," She replied, trying to sound playful, but her shaky breaths informed him otherwise.

Carefully, he risked a look at Dominique who was still fuming, but had seemingly cooled off, and smiled at her, though it probably looked more like a grimace.

Pushing herself up from the kitchen counter, and without even asking, she set down her results and picked up his, her doe-like eyes reading the parchment. In response, Scorpius picked up hers, even though he knew there a chance she would curse him into oblivion if he did. When he did read it, he nearly choked on his water.

She'd gotten 'Oustanding' in _every,_ _single_ , **_subject_**. And she'd taken _12_.

Letting his mouth drop open, he looked at the petite girl with a look of awe on his face.

"Dominique, this is bloody brilliant." She grinned, and looked down at her feet, a blush creeping onto her face. "I mean it, yours must be the best results in the year."

"It better help me find a job that isn't fucking wank."

Scorpius congratulated her once more, before going off to find Rose. After all, she _was_ his girlfriend.

. : ~ * ~ : .

Mrs Weasley had been so thrilled when she'd learnt of the O.W.L results from her grandchildren that she'd insisted they have a little party with a few of the family friends, and that's how Scorpius found himself being ravished in a treehouse a good distance away from the group of people.

"Wait, Rose," he said roughly. She looked up questioningly from his crotch, where she was undoing the buckle on his belt. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, drawing Scorpius' eyes back to her scandalously clad torso. Her red hair was all over the place, her lips were red and swollen and she could not be wearing shorter shorts if she tried. Her face was plastered with makeup in all its many shapes and forms and she was wearing a low cut top Scorpius didn't even know she had in her possession. She couldn't have looked any less like Rose Weasley if her life depended on it.

"This isn't you, Rose. You like baggy jumpers and sweat pants and you hate makeup and when women make themselves really easy. _What's going on_?" She tensed her jaw and Scorpius very nearly winced.

"What's going on is that you can't your bloody eyes off Dominique!" Exclaimed Rose, her hands clenching into fists. "I'm just trying to make you notice _me_ , Scorp! I didn't ask you over here for the summer so you could spend every minute of it ogling my cousin – whom you know I hate!"

"What? I'm not-"

"Don't you even try to deny it Scorpius! You don't even notice me when she's in the room! All I'm trying to do is avert your attention back to where it's originally supposed to be! I'm your bloody girlfriend – she isn't!"

"Whoa, Rose, calm down," Scorpius soothes, brushing a curl from her face and pulling her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. Or rather, glaring him in the eye. "I came here to spend time with _you_. I'm sorry if I haven't been giving you my full attention, but I'll strive to do so from now on, okay?"

Rose looked down at the floorboards and exhaled deeply. "It's just that Dominique is so _perfect_ and I don't want to lose you to her."

"Rose, baby, that's not gonna happen. It's you I love." Scorpius kissed Rose gently on the mouth before taking her hand in his. "Now let's get back to that party your Grandma threw for you, yeah?"

Smiling, Rose nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the garden, her hand clasped tightly with Scorpius's. And for that brief, fleeting moment, Scorpius forgot all about Dominique.

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**

 **I know it's quite a bit longer that the other chapter, but I needed to fit all of this in so I could change it up a little for the next chapter!**

 **Also, it seems Mr. Malfoys cheeky glances at the blonde Miss Weasley haven't gone a miss...and I think he deserved Rose's yelling - what about you? Honestly I think she let him off easy.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
